Legend of the Writers
by kaztsar
Summary: a conseptual fic. a sadistic love story from the writer to his muse.
1. The Legend of the Writer

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters, to lay such a claim would be both foolhardy and illegal. Instead I will direct you to the creator, one Rumiko Takahashi. Whereabouts and alias are unknown to me.  
  
Legend of the Writers  
  
A Ranma 1/2 Spamfic by Kaz  
  
Ranma strolled down the streets of downtown Nerima deep in thought. Something that held deep to his heart and soul.  
  
'I'm so hungry,' thought Ranma to himself as his stomach made a sympathetic grumble to remind him just in case he forgot. 'Let's see, let's see... where should I go? Where should I go? Hmmm, let's see... what am I in the mood for, unwanted affection or unavoidable guilt? Choose your poison, either way you loose! Alas, that is the price you pay for free food!'  
  
As Ranma walked down the street, trying to make up his mind, a voice he did hear cry, "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
He ducked under the swing, and returned the favor, "What do you want this time, P-chan?" Well, Ranma's swing missed too, and he caught a knee to his solarplex. As the air rushed to escape his chest, a mighty fist smacked him upside the head.  
  
"I don't know, but sooner or later you are going to do something that will incur my wrath! Better to get it over now as long as I'm here!" Ryouga did a straightforward kick that missed straightforwardly. Ranma dodged said kick by pivoting himself to the side and stepping up, bringing his elbow to Ryouga's chin.   
  
"Come on, P-chan, what do you say, I've been a good boy lately, give me a free pass, just this once!"  
  
Ryouga stopped, give him a free pass? As much as he wanted to, "Ranma, you know I can't do that, it would incur the wrath of the Writer!"   
  
Ranma blinked, "The Writer? Geez Ryouga, I never pictured you as the superstitious type. There's no such thing as the Writer! Just some hoopla that mothers tell their children at night to give them nightmares or something!"  
  
Ryouga was freaking out, "Shhh, you idiot! You do not want to incur the wrath of the Writer, dire consequences are bound!" Ryouga was trying to quite down his rival at the same times as looking as freaked out as he ever did.   
  
"Oh, and what is going to happen if I 'incur the wrath of the Writer, huh P-chan?"  
  
"RANMA AT LONG LAST, I HAVE FOUND YOU!" A young girl wearing dark robes and carrying a spear shouted as she came up to Ranma and gave him a big ass hug.   
  
Ranma, trying to peal the spear wielding girl off of himself, "Excuse me? Who are you?"  
  
The girl just smiled, "I'm Midori! I'm from a fishing village outside Hokkai! You father said that I could marry for a bucket of oysters!"  
  
Ryouga started backing away from Ranma, "Shit Ranma, now look what you did! You got another finacee! I gotta get the hell outta here before the Writer..."  
  
"Ryouga!" Everbody froze at that shout! Ryouga turned around to see a young girl wearing a bandanna, "At long Last, I have found you!" The young girl gave him a hug as well, then started smacking him around, "HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AND WORRYING MOMMY AND DADDY LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Ummm... excuse me, but who are you?" asked Ryouga.  
  
The young girl froze, then she started looking mad. Water started vaporizing in her hair causing a change in the index of refraction just over her head, "I'm your sister, you idiot! And because of you, I've seen hell!"  
  
Ryouga paused, "But I don't have a ..."  
  
"WELL YOU DO NOW!" shouted the girl as she smacked Ryouga over the head. Her moods suddenly shifted from pissed off to sappy, "after you left, mom and dad were so worried! So... so they went out looking for you!" Ryouga got a panicked look on his face, "AND THEY'VE BEEN MISSING EVER SINCE! I HAD TO GROW UP IN FREAKIN' FOSTER CARE BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"Ummm.. excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Midori looked at the pigtailed boy, "I'm Midori, is that you're girlfriend?"  
  
"Ummm." Replied Ranma.  
  
"Hi! My name is Midori too! Isn't that a coincidence! And I'm Ranma's fiancée!" Said the spearweilding girl as she cheerfully shook the other Midori's hand  
  
Ranma took a step back, muttering to himself, "this isn't happening, this isn't happening..."  
  
"Wow," said one of the Midories, "What a weird coincidence!"  
  
Ranma backed into Ryouga, "See what you've done! Now you got the both of us in trouble! I'll make your life hell because of this!" Whispered Ryouga.  
  
"Isn't that what you were trying to do before, p-chan?"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I have no intention of continuing this-if someone out there is though, go right ahead! Just remember to give credit where credit is due! 


	2. Run, Ranko, Run!

Nach dem spiel  
  
Ist vor dem spiel – S. Herberger  
  
  
  
Disclaimer—I don't own any of this… it is not mine. Yes, it's a Ranma 1/2 , Run Lola, Run cross!!  
  
The ball is round. The game lasts 90 minutes. That's a fact.  
  
Everything else is pure theory.  
  
Run, Ranko, Run.  
  
Legend of the Writers, Part 2  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Ranma turned around to see herself in the middle of a run down and unfamiliar room. The phone is sitting, there on a table in the middle of the disheveled room.  
  
Ranma picks it up.  
  
"Ryoga? Is that you? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Damnit, Ranma, this is all your fault! This is what happens when you challenge the authority of the Writer! Now we're knee deep in shit and if we make it out alive, I'm gonna kill you, slowfully, painful—"  
  
"Make it out? How do we make it out?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? All I want to know is, where the hell were you?"  
  
"Where the hell was I? What do you mean? Last think I remember each of us had a Midori after us… Ryouga, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Do you want to know what's going on, Ranko, dearest?" Ryouga said venomously, "Because the Writer wills it, we are in some lame story. And worse of all, it's my ass on the line!"  
  
"If it's your ass, why the hell should I care?"  
  
"Because, RANKO, if you don't play out the story as the Writer wants you to… worse things are going to happen!"  
  
"What worse thing would this 'Writer', if he is in fact a writer, put us through? AND STOP CALLING ME RANKO!"  
  
"I CALL YOU RANKO BECAUSE THIS STORY CALLS FOR YOU TO BE RANKO! As for what worse 'the Writer' could put us through; do you really want to know? I say play is stupid little game so we could all get on with our miserable little lives, so I can kill you like I'm meant to! Now shut up before you get the both of us in any more trouble. Tell me, where were you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence over the phone. Finally 'Ranko' answered, "My moped was stolen…"  
  
'When the hell did I get a moped?' thought Ranko, 'AND STOP CALLING ME RANKO!!!'  
  
Sorry, Ranko dear… not gonna happen!  
  
"Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Ranko simply.  
  
"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW THE STORY IS SUPPOSE TO GO! YOU WEREN'T THERE SO I LOST THE LOOT SO SOME ASS WAD IS GONNA KILL ME!"  
  
"Why don't you just kick his ass or something," asked Ranko lazily.  
  
"Because that make the point of this story MOOT, ass hole!" Ryouga said, emphasizing moot, and ass hole.  
  
"So who is this bad guy that's gonna kill you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence over the phone, "Ryouga? Ryouga, you there? Who's gonna kill you?"  
  
Still silence… until, "Kuno, alright? It's Kuno who's gonna kill me!" More silence, "Well?"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Ranko started laughing hysterically over the phone, "Kuno is gonna kill you? Damn, this writer can't be too smart if this writer expects Kuno to beat your sorry ass! HA HA HA HA HA!! And to think, I was almost worried there for a moment!"  
  
"Damnit Ranko! This is serious! If the Writer wants Kuno to kill me, HE'S GONNA GODDAMN KILL ME, and without me, YOU can't get home!"  
  
That stopped Ranko in her tracks, while gritting her teeth. "Fine," she said between the gritting, "Why is he trying to kill you?"  
  
"Well, everything went according to plan"  
  
"Plan? What plan?"  
  
"Damnit, Ranko! We don't have all day! If you don't know what's going on, at least pretend to!"  
  
"Fine, whatever… go on!" replied Ranko, impatiently, I might add….  
  
"Like I said, everything was going according to plan… We drove the cars there, and gave it to those guys."  
  
  
  
"Wait a second, drove what cars where and gave it to what guys? And why did you do it?"  
  
"Damnit Ranko, that isn't important! I don't know where we drove it and I don't know who those guys were."  
  
"Then how did you get there and why would you give it to them!"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S PART OF THE STORY! DAMNIT, WILL YA JUST TRUST ME ON THIS?"  
  
"Fine, you gave these guys some cars somewhere…. Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, they paid and that was it."  
  
"That was it?"  
  
"No, there's more!"  
  
"Then why did you say 'that was it'?"  
  
"BECAUSE IT'S IN THE SCRIPT?"  
  
"I didn't get no script."  
  
Ryouga growled, "RANMA!" Ranko decided not to remind him to call her Ranko.  
  
"Fine, they paid and that was it!"  
  
"That wasn't it! Then I got waved off the border, they dropped me off out there, then this weird guy finished in no time and gave me the money!"  
  
"I'm not following…"  
  
"I got money."  
  
"oh, how much?"  
  
"About a hundred thousand!"  
  
"A hundred thousand what?"  
  
"I don't know… but there was a hundred thousand of it."  
  
"So if he gave it to you, what's the problem?"  
  
"THE PROBLEM, RANKO IS THAT I LOST IT?"  
  
Ranko slapped her head—of course he would do a thing like that!  
  
"Not like that, see, after you didn't show up-"  
  
"That wasn't my fault! I just turned around and here I was!"  
  
"STICK WITH THE STORY!"  
  
"Fine, I wasn't there, I'm sorry! Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"RANKO!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"JUST FOLLOW THE FRIGGIN' STORY LINE, WILL YA?"  
  
"Fine, I didn't show up? So what?"  
  
"Well, because you didn't show up, I had to take the subway!"  
  
"Ohhh, the subway, scary…"  
  
Ryouga decided to ignore that, since if he didn't they'd probably be arguing forever. "RANKO!!!!" I SAID RYOUGA IGNORED THAT!  
  
Ryouga seethed, but said, "While I was on the train, there was this bum who fell down. As I helped him up these inspectors arrived. And I got out like an old reflex."  
  
Ranko was exasperated, "the bag…"  
  
"the bag."  
  
"the bag."  
  
"the bag."  
  
"the bag."  
  
"the bag."  
  
"What about the bag?" asked Ranko.  
  
"I LEFT IT IN THE TRAIN!" yelled Ryouga.  
  
"you dumbass, only you would be stupid enough to leave a bag full of money on a train with some bum."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"You're suppose to come up with 100,000 in 20 minutes and get me out of this jam."  
  
"ME? YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT LOST THE BAG!"  
  
"AND YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT PISSED OFF THE WRITER, SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET THE MONEY, SOMEHOW!"  
  
"And how am I suppose to get the money, eh p-chan?"  
  
Ryouga grinned, "Why don't you ask 'Papa'?"  
  
Before Ranko could retort, the phone clicked and went dead, "Damn." She said.  
  
"Fuck, if I'm suppose to come up with the money… I better get a move on it before he robs that shopping center." There was a pause, "Wait a sec, what shopping center?" Another pause, "Fuck, the idiot forgot to mention if I don't get there in twenty minutes he's gonna rob the shopping center!"  
  
"This is fucked up… majorly." As Ranko said this, she threw the receiver in the air, making it flip around and around before it landed on it's cradle.  
  
Ranko ran out of the room, slamming the door. She ran through the apartment passing her mother drinking herself to an early grave, "Ranko, if you're going shopping, pick me up some Shampoo!" Nodoka yelled, before getting back to talking on the phone, "Of course I knew that Sagittarious was your ascendant."  
  
"Sure, the more I think about it… I don't know… yeah, but you're married too…"  
  
As Ranko was running down the stairs, she immediately started wondering why she was running down stairs. So she lept out the window onto the street, cause it was faster.  
  
Ranko ran down the street as fast as she could, she turned a curve, almost running into a mother with her child, "WATCH OUT, you bitch!" she yelled after her. Ranko just kept running.  
  
Ranko ran through the streets, and over a bridge. Her red hair waving in the wind.  
  
Meanwhile… at Genma's office…  
  
"It's worse at night," she said, "I wake up and can't fall asleep again. And then I'm afraid. Me! Afraid of the dark! I've never been afraid of the dark. I've never even been afraid before. But I think about us…And I jus think that it's going to keep on going on like this… and you wouldn't dare…  
  
"And then I ask myself what am I doing here? How long will this go on? The secrecy, all this damn lying? Should I grow old, waiting for a man who won't stand by me?  
  
  
  
Ranko was running down the street, running as fast as she is meant to. Turning around corner, running through a herd of nuns. Then a familiar looking purple haired delivery girl came riding her bike next to Ranko. "Nihao, Airen! Shampoo sell bike, yes? 50 marks? Could give for free, yes? In exchange for date?"  
  
"No, Shampoo, I'm suppose to run or something. The title said so?"  
  
"Title? What Airen mean? Airen no want to date Shampoo?" Shampoo started going teary eyed.  
  
"Shampoo, later ok? I'm a bit busy now!"  
  
"Ok, Airen date Shampoo later. Remember, you said you date Shampoo!" She said, as she ran past Ranko.  
  
"Good grief what now?"  
  
Ranko kept running, a car pulled out of nowhere, but Ranko luckily dodged the car MR. Tendo was driving before he ran into another car. Three big sumo wrestlers got out of the small Honda.  
  
And Ranko kept running, until she got to her father's office building. "A bank? That worthless panda rug is working in a bank?  
  
Inside the bank…  
  
"I have to go, Tendo will be in at any minute! Can we meet later on?" Genme said while lovingly stroking Kodashi's face.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Kodashi.  
  
"Why are you asking me now?" asked Genma.  
  
"Do you love me?" asked Kodashi again.  
  
"Yes, I do, damnit" I just love your money, Genma said that last part to himself silently though.  
  
"Then decide!"  
  
"Errr, not yet," Genma was visibly sweating, "I have some stuff to take care of. Lots of busy stuff to do! Yep! Got bank stuff to do, with Tendo! Good 'ol Tendo!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
Genma went visibly pale.  
  
  
  
Ranko ran into the bank, only to be stopped by Mousse in a guard's uniform, "Hey look at that! Our little princess, Ranko. What a rare pleasure!"  
  
Ranko grabbed Mousse by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "Open up, duckie! I got no time to play games!"  
  
Mousse punched in the combination and opened up the vault to the offices. Ranko dropped Mousse and ran down the hallway. Mousse was trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
"Tell me, do you want to have a baby with me?" Kodashi asked Genma  
  
"I er.. ummm… well you see… "  
  
Just then Ranko burst through the door.  
  
"Ranma my boy! So good to see you!"  
  
I said RANKO BURST THROUGH THE DOOR!"  
  
"Ranko my girl! So good to see you!"  
  
Kodashi's eyes went wide, "That peasant is your daughter?"  
  
Ranko looked from Genma to Kodashi, then back to Genma.  
  
"What the hell is going on here pop?"  
  
"Why, nothing Ranko dear. Kodashi here is from the board of trustees, or something like that. We were just having some sort of business discuss—  
  
"I'm pregnant, and Genma dearest is going to be the father! How does that make you feel, peasant? HO HO HO HO!" Kodashi laughed right out the door, while steam could be visibly seen rising from Ranko's hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Genma.  
  
"what am I doing here, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YA FAT SLOB!"  
  
"Ummm.. nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, right, it's what you're best at! We'll talk about this later, Right now I need some money!"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Yes, Money!"  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because I'm your son! For once in your life, try to act like a father!"  
  
"Err… Ranko…"  
  
"Because I'm you're daughter! For once in your life, act like a father!"  
  
Genma nodded, "Come with me, I'll help you!"  
  
Genma took his daughter by the arm, and led her out, "You know, this is the first gig where I'm actually doing good for myself, and now you're asking me to just up and give that up. For what? You haven't even explained it to me yet? You think I'm just gonna up and give money?"  
  
"You haven't even asked me how much I wanted!" Ranko exclaimed!  
  
"It doesn't matter! I got money here, so you can just get lost!" Genma pushes Ranko out of the steel enforced door, "Moose, escort her out!"  
  
"DAMNIT, OLD MAN! YOU THINK A FEW FEET OF STEEL IS GONNA KEEP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR—  
  
"HEY! Follow the script! You only got 5 minutes left! I suggest you stop Ryouga from robbing that shopping center!"  
  
"Hey, You're not suppose to know about the shopping center!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You got 4 minutes left! BYE BYE DAUGHTER!" Genma said as he closed the steel enforced door.  
  
Ranko looked at Mousse.  
  
Mousse looked at Ranko.  
  
"Well, I guess we all got our bad days," Mousse said.  
  
"No shit!" said ranko before she started running again, nearly running over that old ladle lady as she left the bank.  
  
And so Ranko ran. She ran and she ran. She ran and she ran and she ran.  
  
Yet all of her running just wasn't enough, because by the time she got there, Ryouga was already in the shopping center. Ranko looked at her watch, "that ass! He went in early!" She still had two more minutes!  
  
Ranko yelled through the shopping center window, "Ryouga, you idiot! I still have two more minutes left!"  
  
"Damnit, I was bored, ok? I didn't have anything else to do since the beginning of the story! I had to do something!"  
  
"So you decided to rob the shopping center?"  
  
"I had to get the money somehow!"  
  
"What? You didn't think I could get the money?"  
  
"Did you get the money?"  
  
"Well, no…"  
  
"Fine! Now I'm gonna get the money! Then we pay Kuno and appease the Writer and everything will be ok!"  
  
"FREEZE!" a security guard had his gun trained at Ryouga, "Put your hands up fast! Move it!"  
  
Ryouga just looked down the barrel of the gun.  
  
Ranko came up behind him and smacked him across the head. She reached down and grabbed his gun. "Don't move!" she said.  
  
"You got the safety on, baka!"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm use to fighting with my fists, damnit!"  
  
"Just pull the lever on the side!"  
  
Ranko pulled the lever, and the gun accidentally went off. Missing the officer, but not by much.  
  
"Ok! Nobody move!" She said.  
  
"Ranko, Cover me while I go get the cash!"  
  
"Moron! If you go get the cash, I'll probably never find you again!"  
  
"Fine, you get the money! I'm getting tired of this story!"  
  
"Fine!" So ranko went and got the money. And the both left running out of the shopping center. They ran down the street and through an alley, only to be cut off by the police. They quickly turned around to run back, when cops closed in on them.  
  
"Damnit, Ranko, this is all of your fault!"  
  
"FREEZE!" yelled out an officer.  
  
"My fault, porky? You're the moron that decided to rob a damn shopping center at gun point! What the hell did you expect to happen?"  
  
"If you hadn't—  
  
"If I hadn't pissed off this writer guy again? How many times are you gonna throw that in my face!"  
  
"Because it's all your fault!"  
  
"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND SURRENDER NOW!"  
  
Just then Ryouga tossed the bag full of money up in the aire, whether he through it up there because he was giving up, frustrated, or pissed is anyone's guess. But as he through it up, a first year rookie cop discharged his firearm…. Hitting Ranko straight in the chest.  
  
Ranko was perpelled backwards from the force of the blast, before she hit the cold hard pavement. "No! it… it can't end like this!"  
  
To be continued? 


	3. Ranma-chan in Wonderland

Legend of the Writers, Part 3  
  
Ranma-chan in Wonderland  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Alice in Wonderland was written by Lewis Carol. The last time I checked, I was neither one of these individuals.  
  
Ranma-chan was falling. Down. down through the pavement and what looked like to be an endless hole in the ground. Of course, no holes are truly endless. They usually lead somewhere, so this whole couldn't be that different. Ranma-chan quickly checked her chest for where the bullet hole should be, but wasn't. Instead of her jogging pants and tank top she was wearing a blue dress and apron, white stocking, and a black hair barrette.  
  
Ranma-chan growled, "What the fuck!?" just then the apron flipped up into her face, Ranma-chan pulled it back down, against her dress. "Someone is defiantly gonna pay for this one!"  
  
As she was falling, she reached out, almost instinctively and turned on a light that was on a table. The fact that the table was suspended in mid- air hadn't really crossed Ranma-chan's mind as strange.  
  
Other stuff caught her attention though, like the chairs floating leisurely around and around, or the grandfather clock with 13 numbers, and especially the mirror. Just as she was falling down, her image fell up.  
  
Eventually the hole started to narrow, and funnel. Ranma-chan flipped over and fell through a small hole into a larger room, but since she was inverted through the narrow passage, she didn't have her dress to slow her down, and smacked unceremoniously onto the floor.  
  
As Ranma-chan was helping herself up, she caught a glimpse of a black rabbit wearing a yellow and black striped bandanna, a yellow racing jacket, black pants, and a yellow bow tie.  
  
"R-Ryouga?!?"  
  
"Damnit Ranma! Look what you got us into this time!" And Ryouga took out a giant gold watch and broke it over Ranma-chan's head. "Speaking of time, it seems that I am late." Ryouga-bunny grinned and ran out of a small door in the wall.  
  
"HEY! Come back here, bacon breath!" yelled Ranma-chan as she went after Ryouga and opened the door, only to reveal another, smaller door, and then another door, and so forth for twice more.  
  
She managed to squeeze herself through the hole in the wall by a lot of wiggling and squirming, to get into another room, a larger room with lots of squares in the walls. She came out the wall just in time to see Ryouga going through a curtain at the other end of the room. "Damnit, Ryouga! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna have some rabbit stew!" she yelled as she chased after Ryouga-bunny.  
  
She opened up the curtain to see a door. Instinctively, she grabbed the knob on the door and turned it to get it open!  
  
"OHHHH!" yelled out the door.  
  
"EEP!" yelled out Ranma-chan as she jumped up and at the talking door.  
  
"Oh my, but you did give me quite a turn there!" said the door.  
  
"uhhh."  
  
"Get it! Door knob? Turn?" And the door just started to laugh to itself.  
  
Ranma-chan just held a blank expression. "Ummm. I'm looking for a little black rabbit."  
  
"Oh, have you now?" And the door opened it's key-hole so Ranma-chan can look through.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" shouted Ranma-chan, "I gotta get through!"  
  
"Oh, but you can't. You're too big, it's simply impassible!"  
  
"Heh!! Nothing's impassible!" And Ranma-chan kicked the door in, and suddenly she got a kick back when water flowed through the hole, filling up the room.  
  
Ranma-chan washed through the door, doing all she can to stay afloat. She then heard some singing.  
  
As she was treading, with her head above water, she saw what must have been a pelican, or something riding on another bird floating on the water while another bird pushed.  
  
"Oh a sailor life is the life for me, oh how I like to sail about the sea, and I never ever do anything about the weather because the weather never ever does a thing for me.  
  
"Oh I sail oh night tis the life for me, tidily oh dum dum.  
  
AHOY!!! Another nautical expression! Land ho, by Jove!"  
  
And the penguin, or whatever it was kept on going!  
  
"HEY!! COME BACK HERE!! HEY!" yelled Ranma-chan to deaf ears. She then saw three birds on a log passing her! "HEY!" but alas, they ignored her too.  
  
And then the water started getting rough, and poor Ranma-chan got tossed! If not for the courage of. nevermind.  
  
Farther down, she saw miscellaneous marine animals circling  
  
"Forwards backwards up and out come in and join the race nothing could be as wild as the jolly caucus race"  
  
The song was certainly annoying.  
  
She didn't care, she saw Ryouga out at the corner of her eye being washed up on land. She figured he'd know the way out of this crazy place so she went on after him, through the forest, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, PIGBOY" she yelled after the rabbit.  
  
She ran; after him through the forest before she realized something, "Damnit! He got lost again!" Of course, she was lost too, but she wasn't about to admit it!  
  
She saw these two fat boys suddenly come out and start to dance with each other. Ranma-chan suddenly got very uncomfortable and decided to leave these two to their. privacy. For once Ranma-chan was being smart.  
  
She started walking down the forest again, away from those two. dancing people. Eventually she came up to a house. "Maybe someone here can help. "she said as she knocked on the door.  
  
Well, the door got knocked down, and Ryouga bunny jumped on the door, which was already on Ranma-chan. "Heh," said Ryouga bunny, just happy not being a pig for once, "Get your ass in there!" He said as he grabbed Ranma-chan, "I wanna get out of this fucked up story as fast as possible! And you need to be in there right now!" And Ryouga through her in; the force of impact made Ranma-chan hit the stairs, and tumble up until she was in someone's bed room. Ranma-chan collided with a desk and a jar of cookies fell on his head.  
  
"Oww," she grumbled as she rubbed her head, then she noticed the cookies that said, "Eat Me" on them.  
  
Ranma-chan grinned, "Don't mind if I do!"  
  
Well, she was about to eat it, it was mere inches from her mouth, "No," she whispered quietly, "This doesn't feel right. These cookies must be poison or something." Ranma-chan shook her head, and the desire to eat the cookies vanished. Ranma-chan got mad, "DAMNIT! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE START PLAYING WITH ME HEAD!" she yelled insanely to no one in particular.  
  
She looked out the window to see Ryouga bump into that strange bird person and then run away, "Damnit! I gotta catch him!"  
  
Ranma-chan jumped out of the window, and quickly ran through a flower patch into the woods. She never noticed herself run past Tarou sitting on a mushroom smoking a hooka. "DAMNIT RANMA!! THIS WAS MY ONLY SCENE IN THE FUCKING SERIES!" yelled out Tarou, though Ranma-chan never heard.  
  
Ranma-chan walked and walked through the forest, with no sign of Ryouga. Of course, if she was in a right state of mind, she would have known it was useless trying to follow Ryouga anywhere, but we won't tell her, dear readers, will we?  
  
Eventually, she came up to a cross roads leading in all sorts of directions.  
  
She didn't notice a panda materialize on the tree above her, until it hit her on the top of the head with a sign.  
  
Ranma-chan turned to see her father. "Dammit, old man! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Genma-panda, sitting lazily on the tree, waved to his son. Then took out a sign, "Just trying to catch your attention." It said.  
  
Ranma-chan grrred, "You caught more then just my attention with that! Damnit old man, I'm gonna kill you!" As you can see, Ranma was still not thinking too clearly!  
  
Genma, however, wanted to avoid. anything physical at all! So he took out a sign that said, "Wait!" then he turned the sign over saying "I'm suppose to give you directions!"  
  
  
  
Unfinished----  
  
I know. I never publish anything unless I am absolutely finished, but I decided to make an exception. Why, you might ask. well, as I was reading this, I realized that this was. ummmm. quite bad actually, so I'm gonna have to do a major re-write in this, so I figured that it's not gonna hurt, though this means I have to make a trip to the library.  
  
Anyway, I'll try to have this re-edited quickly. 


End file.
